


Muutoksia

by SonyaCrow



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Gen
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonyaCrow/pseuds/SonyaCrow
Summary: Balthier ja Fran Pharoksen tapahtumien aikana ja heti niiden jälkeen. Julkaistu alunperin Kristallimaailmassa 2012.





	Muutoksia

Ase kalahti lattiaan, kun miehen ote petti. Hetkeä myöhemmin myös hän itse lyhistyi maahan haukkoen henkeään. Balthier otti ensimmäiset askeleet isäänsä kohden, mutta pysähtyi Venat'n materialisoituessa heidän välilleen. Olento pysyi vaiti, mutta tuijotti piraattia tavalla, josta tämä ei lainkaan pitänyt.  
"Päästä hänet, Venat. Se on ohi",  
vaimea ääni sanoi. Vaivalloisesti Cid kapusi jaloilleen.  
"Kuinka olenkaan nauttinut näistä kuudesta vuodesta",  
mies totesi olennolle.  
"Ilo on ollut minun puolellani",  
se vastasi äänellä, joka sai kylmät väreet kulkemaan pitkin Balthierin selkärankaa. Ei sitä joka päivä joutunut kohtaamaan silmästä silmään petturijumalaa, joka ohjaili oman isän toimia. Sanojen myötä olio kuitenkin alkoi haalistua ja katosi pian kokonaan näkyvistä.

Kun jumalolento oli hävinnyt, kiiruhti ilmapiraatti isänsä vierelle. Cid vaikutti olevan yllättävän hyvässä kunnossa, kun otti huomioon, mitä tämä oli juuri kokenut. Jokin kuitenkin ei ollut kohdallaan ja pian Balthier huomasi, missä vika oli. Kenenkään tavallisen ihmisen raajat eivät muuttuneet leijaileviksi valohiukkasiksi edes kuoleman kielissä. Ilmeisesti tiedemies oli viettänyt liikaa aikaa kivien parissa ja hiipui nyt usvaksi, jota Aurinkokrist imi itseensä.  
"Eikö ollut muuta keinoa?"  
Balthier kysyi hiljaa.  
Cid tuhahti.  
"Tuhlaa säälisi muualle. Jos kerran olet päättänyt paeta, olisi sinun varmaan parasta poistua. Piraatintyperys."  
Valonvälähdyksen saattelemana mies katosi kokonaan näkyvistä. Hetken aikaa Balthier tuijotti eteensä, paikkaa, jossa hänen isänsä oli vielä hetki sitten ollut.  
"Fran?"  
Penelon hätääntynyt huudahtus palautti kuitenkin piraatin takaisin todellisuuteen ja muistutti siitä, etteivät he olleet vielä turvassa. Aurinkokrist tuntui heränneen henkiin ja koko paikka tuntui ahdistavalta.

"Usva polttaa! Se raivoaa, räjähtämäisillään! On paettava!"  
Vieran hengitys oli katkonaista ja äänessä kuulsi pakokauhu. Penelo oli kyykistynyt Franin viereen ja yritti rauhoitella tätä, mutta siirtyi nopeasti pois Balthierin tietä. Ilmapiraatti vilkaisi toveriaan pikaisesti ja kirosi samalla itseään. Miksei hän ollut tajunnut ajoissa, että nethisiitit ja niiden läheisyydessä vellova usva todellakaan tehneet hyvää vieroille? Miksei hän ollut vaatinut Frania odottamaan Strahlissa tai vielä parempaa, Balfonheimissa? Ei nainen siihen ikinä olisi suostunut, mutta hänen omatuntonsa olisi ollut edes hivenen puhtaampi.  
"Aurinkokrist raivoaa. Teidän on paettava, niin kauas kuin pääsette",  
viera sopersi, vaikka tämän elekieli kertoi puhumisen tuottavat vaikeuksia.  
"Rauhassa, Fran",  
Balthier yritti rauhoitella vieraa. Aikaa ei todellakaan ollut, mutta paniikki ei nyt auttaisi ketään. Piraatti tunsi pitkien kynsien viipyvän poskellaan. Fran oli jaksanut kohottaa kätensä ja oli ilmeisesti vielä tajuissaan.  
"Eikö sinun olisi parempi paeta? Sitähän ilmapiraatit tekevät. Te lennätte pois, ettekö lennäkin?"  
nainen puhui. Balthier hätkähti, mikä oikein sai Franin sanomaan jotakin tuollaista? Mikä sai vieran kuvittelemaan, että hän jättäisi tämän pulaan ja pakenisi itse? Hellästi hän painoi kämmenensä partnerinsa käden päälle.  
"Siinä tapauksessa sinun on parasta roikkua mukana",  
mies totesi ja keplotteli lattialla lojuvan vieran syliinsä. Enää pitäisi päästä pois majakasta. Monetko portaat hänen oikein olisi juostava?

Sillä välin kun ilmapiraatin huomio oli kiinnittynyt toisaalle, oli Aurinkokristin raivo yltynyt.  
"Ashe, se miekka! Meidän on pysäytettävä tuo!"  
Vaan huusi ja yritti epätoivoisesti miekka kädessään päästä lähemmäs kristallia. Sanat kiinnittivät prinsessan huomion, ja pian myös hän pyrki lähemmäs kiveä. Usva tuntui kuitenkin muuttuneen voimakkaaksi tuuleksi, eikä kummankaan onnistunut ottaa askeltakaan eteenpäin. Epätoivoinen pyristely loppui, kun Reddas laski kätensä Ashen kannattelman miekan kädensijalle.  
"Teidän on paettava täältä",  
mies totesi ja nappasi miekan prinsessan käsistä.  
"Se reagoi. En ole ennen nähnyt sitä tällaisena. Ei, en koskaan näin rajuna. En koskaan näin uhkaavana."  
Reddas kohotti Kuninkaiden miekan, jännitti lihaksensa ja valmistautui siihen, mitä tuleman piti.  
"Nabudiksen puolesta!"  
Jättäen Ashen ja Vaanin hämmästelemään niille sijoilleen Reddas ryntäsi miekka koholla kohti kristallia. Usva näytti menettäneet merkityksensä, eikä se hidastanut piraatin kulkua mitenkään.  
"Reddas?"  
Vaan oli taas kartalla tilanteesta ja ihmetteli, mitä piraattikuningas aikoi. Pojan huuto kaikui kuitenkin kuuroille korville, kun ilmarosvo ponnisti ilmaan päästäkseen iskemään miekan Aurinkokristiin.  
"Reddas, ei!"  
"Minä, ylituomari, tuomitsen sinut unohdukseen!"  
huuto kajahti hetkeä ennen kuin miekka lävisti nethisiitin. Hetkeksi usvan pyörteily lakkasi, kaikki tuntui pysähtyän. Samassa kuitenkin voimakas valonvälähdys valaisi koko majakan, kun Aurinkokrist räjähti.

Hiekanjyvät alkoivat putoilla ensimmäisenä, mutta pian koko majakka tuntui luhistuvan. Balthier taiteili vieran tukevammin syliinsä ja säntäsi ensimmäisenä kohti pylvästä, joka heidät oli huipulle tuonutkin. Toivottavasti se toimisi myös toiseen suuntaan. Ashe ja Basch seurasivat heti hänen kannoillaan ja Vaania riuhtova Penelokin pysytteli parhaansa mukaan muiden mukana. Kun pylväs kosketuksesta välähti ja joukko löysi itsensä toivomastaan paikasta, tulvahti helpotus kaikkien mieliin. Tämä kerros ei vaikuttanut olevan romahtamispisteessä, mutta kellään ei ollut mielenkiintoa jäädä odottelemaan, josko järistykset leviäisivät. 

***

Reddaksen kartano oli äänetön. Tunnit olivat madelleet jo aamuyön puolelle ja kaikki olivat vetäytyneet omiin oloihinsa nukkumaan. Kaikki, paitsi Balthier. Yrityksistä huolimatta hän ei ollut saanut unta ja istui nyt tuijottamassa ikkunasta avautuvaa merta ajatusten harhaillessa synkissä vesissä. Viimeisten vuorokauden aikana miehen elämä oli suistunut lopullisesti raiteiltaan, eikä ollut takeita asioiden järjestymisestä. Entiseen ei ollut paluuta, mutta tulevaisuuskin näytti hataralta.

Ensin hän oli ampunut isänsä, olkoonkin, että mies ei enää moneen vuoteen ollut ollut varsinaisesti elävien kirjoissa. Niin paljon kuin Balthier olikin tiedemistä vihannut, oli tämä silti ollut hänen perheensä useiden vuosien ajan. Sitä paitsi piraatti oli lähes loppuun saakka kuvitellut miehen olleen hengissä, joten senkin vuoksi tilanne näytti murhalta. Syvän huokauksen saattelemana hän painoi päänsä käsiensä varaan ja antoi ryhtinsä lysähtää. Millainen ihminen oikein ampui oman isänsä?

Sen jälkeen se pahuksen kristalli oli alkanut elää omaa elämäänsä ja suistanut siinä sivussa Franin elämän pois uomistaan. Nethisiitit ja vierat eivät olleet mitenkään päin ajateltuna hyvä yhdistelmä, ja kun kyse oli jumalten valmistamasta, ennennäkemättömän vahvasta kivestä... Mikään mahti maailmassa ei taannut, että Fran ikinä toipuisi usvan aiheuttamasta shokista. Viera oli kyllä ennenkin selvinnyt kiperistä tilanteista ja oli ennenkin maannut sairasvuoteessa kivien takia, mutta hyvä onni ei yksinkertaisesti vain voinut jatkua loputtomiin. Täytyi vain toivoa, että jumalat olisivat vielä kerran suosiollisia.

Jos kiveä ei olisi pysäytetty, olisi Fran todennäköisesti ollut jo mennyttä. Valitettavasti kristallin tuhoaminen oli vaatinut toisen hengen. Reddas oli jonkin sankarillisuuspuuskansa siivittämänä päättänyt hoidella nethisiitin itse, ilmeisesti kyllästyttyään katselemaan Ashen epätoivoisia yrityksiä päästä ylipäätään etenemään usvassa. Ehkä piraattikuningas oli kuvitellut voivansa siten hyvittää sen, mitä oli Nabudikselle tehnyt? Kukaan ei koskaan saisi tietää, mitä merirosvon päässä oli noina hetkinä liikkunut, sillä kun Kuninkaiden miekka oli lävistänyt Aurinkokristin, oli räjähdys koitunut Reddaksen kohtaloksi. Jäljelle ei ollut jäänyt mitään.

Minuuttien tikittäessä eteenpäin mies vaipui yhä syvemmälle ajatuksiinsa. Päivän tapahtumat kiersivät kehää, sekoittuivat toisiinsa, muotoutuivat uusiksi kauhukuviksi, vaikka Balthier oli täysin hereillä. Hänen päänsä sisässä eli painajainen omaa elämäänsä, mutta tästä unesta ei niin vain herätty. Kun piraatin silmien eteen välähti kuva hänestä tähtäämättä aseellaan Frania, iski hän nyrkkinsä seinään ja kapusi ylös tuolista. Nyt sai riittää, yksin istuminen ei todellakaan ollut ratkaisu ongelmiin.

Varovaisin askelin piraatti lähti etsimään huonetta, jossa Fran toivon mukaan nukkui. Autiot käytävät vaikuttivat sinä yönä poikkeuksellisen aavemaisilta. Rakennus tuntui aistivan sen asukkaiden mielialat ja elävän niiden mukaan. Kun oikea ovi lopulta löytyi, huokasi Balthier helpotuksesta. Vaikka viera tuskin olisi tajuissaan, olisi tämä silti parempaa seuraa, kuin miehen harhailevat ajatukset.

Pienen nitinän saattelemana ovi avautui, ja Balthier astui sisään hämärään huoneeseen. Fran makasi peitteiden alla ja näytti hauraammalta kuin koskaan. Naisen hengitys oli kevyttä ja pinnallista, mutta silti tasaista. Se kertoi, että viera oli elävien kirjoissa, eikä ollut välittömässä hengenvaarassa. Kivi vierähti ilmapiraatin sydämeltä. Varoen herättämästä naista Balthier veti tuolin sängyn vierelle ja istuutui alas kääntäen katseena taas vieraan. Pienet hikikarpalot helmeilivät tämän otsalla kertoen kovasta kuumeesta. Usva ei todellakaan ollut hyväksi vieroille ja piraatilla oli paha aavistus, ettei Fran kestäisi enää montaakaan altistumista. Aiemmin tämä oli toipunut oikeastaan heti päästyään pois usvan vaikutuspiiristä, mutta nyt nainen oli ollut tajuttomana jo useamman tunnin. Tai ehkä tämä vain nukkui? Balthier todella toivoi niin, uni oli turvallisempaa kuin tajuttomuus, se ei kielinyt hengenvaarasta, vaan paranemisesta.

Kun viera liikahti hieman, säpsähti piraatti takaisin hereille. Tuskallisen hitaasti kuluvat minuutit olivat vaivuttaneet hänet unen ja valveen rajamaille, mutta merkki siitä, että Fran saattoi olla heräämässä riitti palauttamaan miehen siihen hetkeen. Hitaasti viera raotti silmiään ja kallisti päänsä sivulle tuijottaen Balthieria sameilla, punaisilla silmillään. Helpottunut hymy levisi piraatin kasvoille. Haparoiden viera ojensi kätensä ja mies nappasi sen omaansa hellästi.   
"Kaikki hyvin", Fran kuiskasi. Balthier ei ollut varma, puhuiko viera omasta olotilastaan vai kyselikö tämä miehen vointia, joten hän tyytyi nyökkäämään vastaukseksi. Hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen hän painoi huulensa kevyesti vieran kämmenselälle.  
"Pelästytit minut", piraatti totesi hiljaa saaden vastaukseksi heikon hymynhäiveen.  
"Ei hätää", viera vastasi ummistaen silmänsä ja vaipuen takaisin parantavaan uneen.


End file.
